


An Odd Discovery

by glassglassglassmadeofclass



Series: gg rp fics [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Violence, gem galaxies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassglassglassmadeofclass/pseuds/glassglassglassmadeofclass
Summary: How Rose Anne found out about the Crystalline Shear defect.Basically, the origin story of one of the big bads in RP right now.Tags are broken on mobile rn so I'll update this later on computer, LMAO
Series: gg rp fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750852
Kudos: 1





	An Odd Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Crystalline Shear is a defect invented by my friend Soy, so all credit to her there.  
> This story, like all others in this series, is set in the Gem Galaxies AU. Thus, the AU canon divergence tag. I do not claim ownership of Gem Galaxies in any way, shape, or form. All credits to Firelexy and Nova Studios there  
> This story takes place about 12,000 years before the other works in this series.

Rose Anne, as it was, was merely an average Aquamarine.

She did her job, and she did it as expected. Fetch an object here, apprehend some out of line fool there. It was what was expected of her entire caste.

And yet, it never seemed to satisfy her.

It wasn't that the job was boring. Contrary, actually-- serving the Empire had it's upsides. But just capturing convicts all day, to her, never felt like it was quite capitalizing on her best qualities and potential.

One day, on what was supposed to be a completely normal mission, something odd happened.

She'd thrown a rogue Peridot at a wall, her wand's beam quickly disappearing to let the impact hit. The gem crumpled almost immediately, splattering against the tiles with two sickening cracks.

Rose would've assumed it was just her gem getting damaged-- the poor girl did have a back gem, after all-- had it not been for the second crunch.

Delicately and gracefully, as always, she fluttered down from the air, stepping forward quickly to the heaped Peridot, her eyes squeezed shut and face screwed up in pain.

With a thud, Rose's shoe tip landed squarely in-between her ribs, almost relishing in the wheeze that met her ears after. The poor thing had curled over almost entirely, visor shattered into oblivion and form giving tiny flickers every now and then. Definitely a gem fracture.

Up next to her head sat something in particular-- her arm, fingers free of the limb enhancers they were usually supposed to wear on their arms, palm open and outstretched. The gash where it'd been severed from her shoulder seemed to be filled with...

...smooth crystal?

Rose's gloved fingers wrapped around the forearm, dragging it up to inspect closer. The inside was a smooth green, like a geode cut neatly in half, glinting in the dull street lights.

Her curiosity was peaked, then. How wasn't the limb gone? It wasn't projected by the form anymore, certainly, but it looked and felt as though the entire inside was filled with the same smooth rock that was visible from the cut. Glancing down at the Peridot, the opposing gash on her shoulder revealed the same thing. Was her entire form, somehow, filled with that? It would certainly explain why she hadn't retreated into her gem yet. Could she even do that?

Rose's mind was ablaze with questions, bubbling the arm away and kicking the Peridot over swiftly. Her gem had been badly banged up by the wall, evidenced enough by the spiderwebbing crack running from the left of her gem up to the top right.

"Why aren't you out yet?"

Rose nudged the Peridot with her foot, right on the gem; she almost relished at the hiss of pain she got in reply.

"Are you going to answer, or are you just going to keep groaning like some kind of pitiful animal?"

Rose rolled the technician fully on to her stomach, pressing down hard on the crunched gem with her heel.

"Answer me."

With a shaky groan, finally, the poor thing spoke. "I-- I don't know--"

"You were so knowledgeable before when I was chasing you, on how dumb _I_ was. What's the matter? All talk? Are _you_ really just as dumb as the rest of the worthless gems of your type?"

She didn't reply after that, pressing her face down against the cool, hard tile of the floor below.

Rose looked back up at the bubbled arm, floating close by her head. If her arm could pop off like that...

Maybe the other limbs did the same?

With a flick of her wrist, her wand's beam surrounded the girl's head, while she put her weight on the rest of her body to keep it from flying up with her head. She kept on pulling-- and, after enough time, thin, hairline cracks sprouted around the radius of her neck.

After an abruptly sharp cracking noise, the head levitated mere inches from Rises own face, the Peridot's eyes wide, pupils pricked into pins out of fear and teardrops nestling down near the bottom of her eyelashes. Rose caught the head gently in her own hands, looking it over thoroughly before meeting her victims eyes with a razor sharp grin.

"Oh, darling, don't look at me like that." She stroked her cheek with a thumb, shirking a stray tear over the width of her face. "You can't blame me for being curious of something like you."

She practically twirled as she stepped off of the headless body, sliding the Peridot's cracked visor down over her face. "And what a fine specimen you are! Head and arm gone, but the form remains. You're even still conscious. Absolutely _remarkable._ I simply must tell a higher up about this-- what a lovely discovery..."

Her eyes once more cast a glance down at the Peridot's crumpled body below her, narrowing at the sight of her gemstone.

"I wonder...would you still hold up if...?"

She set her head down, facing the view of her own body as Rose stumbled over, wand clutched tightly in her hand.

She crouched down, the hilt of it hovering just above the crack, and with all of her strength, she reeled back, and--

Crack.


End file.
